Roméo & Juliette Drrr! version
by Yulaie Mizuki
Summary: Une pièce de théâtre... OK! Shizuo en Roméo... OK! Izaya en Juliette... OK! Pour le reste, rien n'est moins sûr!


Me voilà de retour avec un petit OS. Sur DRRR! Cette fois-ci , plus de musique, mais bien un pièce de théâtre. Premier OS sur ce manga. Bon anniversaire Benoyyyyyyyy ~~ Qui dit Shizuo/Izaya, dit Lemon. Et oui, c'est citronné comme d'habitude :3 On ne me changera pas :3

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-dommage, j'aurai bien aimer m'amuser avec un Shizuo en colère moi. Ils appartiennent à Ryôgo Narita.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cette bouche impétueuse, cet antre chaud et humide qui entourait sa verge, le rendait un peu plus fou de seconde en seconde... Cette bouche qui montait et redescendait allait le faire craquer, le faire crier. Il se retenait comme il pouvait, une main contre le mur l'autre dans la tignasse noire qui appartenait à cet antre qui le faisait doucement voir les étoiles. Comment est ce qu'ils étaient en arrivé là ? Comment une simple pièce de théâtre avait pu tourner de cette manière ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Vraiment ? Son prof' était sérieux là ? Lui en prince charmant ? Pour cette fichue fête de l'école ? Il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude en plus de cela. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un prince charmant ? Il soupira avant de shooter -sans mesurer sa force- dans un caillou qui vola à plusieurs mètres devant lui. Le comble de la journée n'était pas qu'il devait jouer le rôle de Roméo, mais cela avait été d'apprendre qui ferai le rôle de Juliette. Il voulait se pendre. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il fallait que ce soit c'te enfoiré d'Izaya qui récolte le rôle. Il s'arrêta avant de se diriger vers le mur le plus proche et de taper sa tête dedans avec la violence qui le caractérise tant. Vous vous imaginez Izaya en robe vieux rose avec froufrous et falbalas, magnifique à un putain de balcon en récitant cette phrase célèbre ? Et bien Shizuo non... Enfin, si... Comment ce psychopathe de première adepte du couteau à cran d'arrêt pourrait minauder comme une chatte en chaleur ? Fallait surtout se forcer à paraître amoureux. Il frissonna de dégoût. Il pourrait pas faire ça, voyons. Fallait aussi que l'autre enfoiré oublie son couteau. Il était dans la merde ! Il arrêta de se taper la tête contre le mur et se redressa, le front en sang, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux d'or liquide. Pas moyen. _

_Demain allait être une duuuuuure journée pour lui. Tout comme les autres jours. Les répétions commençaient, il allait devoir apprendre son texte avec l'imbécile au cran d'arrêt pendant toute la journée. Il se crispa et se remit à marcher, visiblement la vie en avait après lui. _

_ XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Le lendemain matin, c'est la mort dans l'âme que Shizuo se dirigea vers son lycée. Franchement ? La vie se foutait de sa gueule. A peine fut il arriver que les membres du club de couture, lui tomba dessus et il fut mesurer en long, en large et en travers. La journée commençait mal, vraiment mal. Il croisa donc au détour d'un couloir, sa chère et tendre Juliette. Qui s'approcha de lui, couteau dehors en susurrant un Shizu-chan de manière machiavélique. Il se stoppa et s'empêcha de lui lancer tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main... C'est à dire les autres élèves. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et fronça les sourcils. _

_**Qu'est ce tu veux ? **_

_**Shizu-chan**_

_Il allait vraiment lui taper la tête dans le mur. Lui et son air supérieur . Mais il eut encore plus envie de lui carrer son couteau dans le cul. Alors que le noiraud le toisait en s'avançant vers lui. Couteau dehors, Shizuo fronça de nouveau les sourcils quand le cran d'arrêt lui fit sauter les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il se recula vivement, cédant à sa bonne volonté, lui balançant son poing dans le nez. _

_**J'peux s'voir qu'ce t'fous ? **_

_**Je m'amuse le protozoaire **_

_La pointe de l'arme blanche se planta avec une lenteur presque doucereuse dans la joue du blond qui grimaça. _

_**T'es malade, m'parole.**_

_Shizuo s'écarta enfin pour reprendre sa route, frottant avec rage la coupure où du sang carmin s'échappait. Quand à Izaya, lui étira encore un sourire plus grand et lécha la pointe de son arme en ricanant. Il allait s'amuser. Il allait le rendre fou... Fou de lui..._

Les répétitions allaient bon train, rare étaient les disputes entre Shizuo et Izaya. Cela n'éclatait qu'une fois toutes les quatre heures environ, un record ! Pendant les querelles violentes à coups de bureau et de Shizu-chan retentissant, rare étaient les personnes présentes pour voir les deux furies se taper dessus avec amour. Pourtant l'homme le plus de fort

_d'Ikebukuro_ _ et l'informateur apprenait avec soin et rigueur leurs textes, ponctués de « Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo » et de « Tibalteuuuuuuuh » ressemblant étrangement au cri que poussait Shizuo quand il hurlait après la « puce ». _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Il se rappelait maintenant, mais cette bouche faisait en sorte qu'il oublie tout. Et ça … Jusqu'à son prénom. Il haletait tandis qu'Izaya, lui montait et redescendait sur sa verge. Shizuo tremblait,, s'accrochait aux cheveux jais pour ne pas sombrer. Pourtant, cette bouche si parfaite, qu'il verrait bien crier son prénom à en perdre haleine, le rendait fou de plaisir. Il se laissa finalement aller et fini par jouir de tout son soul dans cette bouche si accueillante. Izaya se redressa avec un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres tout en se pourléchant les babines. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand, il se retrouva dos contre le mur, endroit où Shizu-chan était précédemment. Il râla, c'était lui qui devait mener la danse, pas ce protozoaire mono-neurone. Bon sang ! Il ne put réfléchir d'avantage et râler plus quand une paire de lèvres s'écrasa contre les siennes. Possessif, hargneux, le baiser n'était que dents et passion. La valse que dansait leurs langues, ne faisaient qu'attiser encore plus leurs désirs, les rendant encore plus haletant et fiévreux. Ils durent mettre fin au baiser, par manque d'air.

Avec force, Izaya se fit soulever de terre et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de Shizuo marquant la possession. Avec habilité, le corset de la robe du noiraud fut délacé montrant une gorge pigeonnante. La bouche du blond délaissa celle d'Izaya pour descendre dans son cou tandis que les remontait la bas de la robe et descendaient le sous-vêtement du brun. Il marqua la peau blanche présente sous ses lèvres. Sa main découvrant avec joie et délice le membre tendu faisant soupirer bruyamment son possesseur. Shizuo commença alors un va et vient lent et doux – qui ne le caractérisait pas- avec un sourire sadique. - Avaient-ils échangés les rôles ? - La douce torture fit qu'Izaya se tortilla doucement contre lui en gémissant. Le blond alternait vitesse et lenteur, rendant fou de plus en plus le brun. L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro lécha trois de ses doigts et en présenta un à l'entrée du soumis sous lui. Il pompa plus durement la verge quand il fit rentré son majeur en Izaya. Celui-ci grimaça d'inconfort, mais ne dit rien. Le mouvement que Shizu-chan imprimait sur sa verge le faisait oublier un tant soit peu. Un autre doigt se joignit au premier et le brun gémit de douleur, vite oublier quand la main baladeuse accéléra le mouvement sur son sexe. Shizuo commença à bouger doucement les doigts présent en lui, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux afin de le préparer du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la suite. Soudainement, le noiraud s'arqua violemment en gémissant plus fort. Le blond sourit encore plus et continua de taquiner la prostate fraîchement trouvée. Il fit rentrer le troisième et dernier doigt en Izaya, qui ne broncha pas, trop perdu dans le plaisir nouveau. Il gémit de frustration quand Shizuo trop impatient de passer à la suite, retira vivement ses doigts pour se mettre contre l'antre préparé.

Il se stoppa et enfuit sa tête dans la gorge nue d'Izaya. Il poussa doucement pour le pénétrer avec lenteur. Alors qu'Izaya se tendait vivement sous la douleur, le blond embrassa la peau en murmurant des mots réconfortants pour qu'il se détente. Il s'arrêta quand il fut rentré jusqu'à la garde. Il se fit violence pour ne pas bouger pour ne pas blesser son partenaire. C'était difficile tant que l'antre l'accueillait avec chaleur et étroitesse. Un coup de rein le fit reprendre contenance et il entama alors un mouvement de hanches faisant tortiller de douleur Izaya. Un cri résonna soudainement et les chairs chaudes se détendirent. Shizuo plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du noiraud qui criait son plaisir de plus en plus fort. Il étaient quand même dans une partie sombre dans coulisses alors que le spectacle battait son plein de l'autre côté du rideau. Izaya allait le regretter. Le blond accéléra ses mouvements en taquinant sans discontinuité la tache qui faisait crier le brun. Il n'avait pas cesser le va et vient de sa main qui faisait tourner de plus en plus la tête du noiraud, qui voyait de plus en plus près les étoiles. Shizu-chan non plus, ne menait pas large face au plaisir fulgurant qu'Izaya lui procurait , le rendant dingue. Ses coups de butoirs devenaient de plus en plus saccadés. Ils restaient collés, leurs bouches scellées pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Leurs jouissances arriva en apothéose. Les jambes de l'homme d'Ikebukuro lâchèrent et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux dans un bruit de tissus. Ils haletaient , tremblaient , étaient couvert de sueur. Izaya grimaça quand Shizuo se retira. Il ricane en voyant le blond respiré à grandes bouffées. IL était dans le même état, mais il s'en contre fichait. Ils finirent par se relever, par se rhabiller mutuellement. L'informateur aillant plus besoin d'aide que le futur barman. Une fois correctement revêtit, ils se remirent à leur place initiale et se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Les autres élèves firent des yeux ronds en voyant le psychopathe au cran d'arrêt boité légèrement tandis que Shizuo souriait d'une drôle de manière.

Shizuo et Izaya finirent la pièce sous une valse d'applaudissements. Ils avaient été fabuleux, malgré le fait que le brun boitait légèrement. Mais tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu.

_**On remet ça quand tu veux , puce. **_

_**Je suis partant, Shizu-chan. **_

Shizuo serait toujours partant pour ce genre de combat, ils avaient juste changer d'endroit. Et puis, il était sur de gagner à tous les coups.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bizarrement, il devenait de plus en plus rare d'entendre le mythique « Izaya » crier par Shizuo. Par contre, il devenait de plus en plus fréquent d'entendre des gémissement plaintifs dans divers endroits de l'établissement.


End file.
